


Blind Date

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to my lovely xme_chanx for the beta reading :3</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title:  Blind Date

 

Chapters: 1/??

 

Author:  [ ](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile) [ **fallen_am_i** ](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)

 

Genre: Romance, comedy, slice of life, AU

 

Warnings:Boylove, silliness, scenes of sexual intercourse, but that will come later

 

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

 

Pairing: T.B.A.

 

Synopsis: Love is blind, really blind, even on blind dates. Some times it is so blind, that you might have fallen for someone who is not whom you think to be...

 

Disclaimer: I own the story only...

 

Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/) for beta reading :3

 

 

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

“So, tell me more about it!”

Shou plopped on his back on Tora's bed, enjoying his swinging up and down on the soft, flexible mattress. When it finally stopped he rested his cheek on his hand, watching as the other was trying to choose the right shirt for his black jeans.

“You know that music forum that I am a member at, right?” Dark hair shaded his face as Tora turned back a bit to face his friend with a smirk on his face. “I met him there... We like same bands, have similar opinions... He sounds interesting and we flirted a little bit, so... we finally decided to meet up!”

“Oh...” Shou nodded in understanding. “And, surprise! You'll go with black again!” he giggled, giving an approving look at the T-shirt Tora decided to wear. “Then tell me... Is he hot?” he winked, making his friend sigh in confusion, as far as he could discern from the mirror.

“I... I don't know... That's why I need you today with me Shou, please!”

“Wait, wait!” Shou raised a brow. “How am I getting involved in your date and how can't you know if he's hot or not?”

“Well...” Tora spent some time to fix his hair, stretching his pause a little more. “I...”

“I'm leaving!”

“No!” he shouted stressed, his brows furrowing in anger when he understood that Shou was just teasing him. “I just don't okay? I've never seen him...”

“What???” his friend facepalmed. “You'll have a date with a guy you've never seen? Dammit Tora, that's why photos and webcams are for!”

“We wanted to keep it in a romantic state! We wanted to keep our impression based in our talks and characters and-okay, it was _his_ idea...” Tora finally confessed in front of Shou's teasing chuckle. He was not known about his romantic side, quite the contrary. The dark-haired man was known about changing lovers faster than clothes! “I don't really agree with that but I want to meet him!” he bit his lips as he was checking the last details on him, satisfied. “The only thing want you to do is to come and sit with me till he comes and check him. If he is good looking you let us be, drink whatever you want -it's on me- and then you are free. If he is not, then you give me a sign to hide and you leave or drink whatever you want -it's on me- and then you are free again! Not that difficult, right?”

Shou gave it some thought. The task he had to do was rather easy and a free drink sounded like a good deal, but he didn't like Tora's actions. He was already thinking that the whole situation was immature and his friends plan was adding more in to it.

“You know, Tora...” he started hesitantly, putting the right words in order to reject his friends request as kindly as he could, “You got yourself mixed in that and it's not my job really... You should talk to him!”

“No! Shou please, don't do that to me!” stressed was written all over Tora's forehead as he rushed to the bed, sitting right next to his friend. “I have no one else to ask and I really need your help... Please, just this once!”

“No one else? Yeah, right!” the honey blond a snorted. “What about Saga then? Or Nao! Yes! Nao is the best choice! He can do it while at work!”

“As if!” Tora protested boldly. “Nao will start his mind-reading again, his philosophies that I am blind and I cannot see what's in front of me! He is getting on my nerves sometimes...” he whined. “As of Saga...” he let out a small growling sounds, showing his anger with his best friend for years. “He is on his 'period' again. Oh don't laugh Shou! You are so lucky that he is always all sweet and kind around you, all I get is bitching!”

He let a confused sigh and searched for his cigarettes as Shou gulped a chuckle back on his throat. It was always like this. Tora was dense and indifferent with anyone he knew, family, friends and lovers. Except Saga. Saga's opinion could kick him under the belt and it was always of that type. He was affecting him too much, but still not enough to make the dark-haired man grow up a little.

“He told me I am an idiot for going out on blind dates and that he had a party to attend...” he paused to take a long drag of his cigarette. “He also told me to fuck off but he took that one back, saying he would never give me such a wish! What a best friend he is!”

“Shou laughed out loud, hearing Tora complaining passionately about their friend. He had a bitter feeling inside him though, because he knew the reason why Saga was so blunt with Tora. He also knew that Saga wouldn't appreciate the decision he was going to make, but he was cornered anyway.

“Okay, I'll come!” he said, moving metaphorically a white flag at his friend. “But there will be two free drinks or forget about me!”

“Whatever you want!” Tora almost jumped on him in excitement. “I'll owe you forever! Now go dress up and meet me at the bar in half an hour!”

“Wait!” Shou stopped his enthusiasm again. “How will I recognize him?”

“Easy!” Tora grinned. “He'll bring his favorite CD with him! There won't be many guys holding CD's, will there?”

Shou's head tilted curiously on the side, “Are you really going to do this?”

The dark haired man just smirked, showing him his favorite CD of Korn.

“Oh my god!” loud laughs echoed in the room. “This thing gets lamer and lamer! I can imagine Saga's expression when you told him about the date!”

“No, you can't...” More smoke came out from Tora's pierced lips. “He was scary!” He made a hilarious grimace, making Sou laugh even harder, “Now go and dress up! And don't dare to slack off!” he warned seriously before he showed his friend the door.

“Hey, you are the one slacking off usually, not me!” he teased and got out, heading home, right at the end of the square. He still couldn't believe that he let Tora drag him in to this shit, but he was a friend, so for once he would tolerate it. And who knew, maybe that prick could be funny for him too. He had his drinks if nothing else...

 

_********* _

 

So, there Shou was forty minutes later at one side of the bar, drinking on Tora's treat and watching the door in waiting. As always Tora had delayed a little but right then he was sitting on a table with low light, as far away from Nao as he could, alarmed for any sign from the other. His fingers were tapping the CD on his knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Shou still couldn't believe that this was actually happening! That blind date kept sounding to him like a really stupid idea! He didn't know what kind of guy that so called 'Pon' was and he couldn't stop thinking about how ugly this story could end for his friend. Though Tora wouldn't listen to him anyway...

“This is for you...” A new drink was offered in front of him and the barman pointed at his dark-haired friend. The honey blond mouthed a thank you at him, who nodded back smiling.

“He is planning something tonight, am I mistaken?” a new voice brought him back to reality again. A voice belonging to a man with short blank hair, chubby face and a beautiful, charming smile. The most famous bartender in that certain gay-bar and a close friend, Nao.

Shou laughed, always surprised with the way Nao was always dead on in his guesses. “How did you know this time?” He grinned and leaned with interest on the bar, curious to hear his friend's deduction.

“Child's play!” Nao laughed loudly and showed the table where Tora was sitting. “He is avoiding me, more than the usual I mean! Also...” he paused to check around one more time, “Sagacchi is not around...”

Nao was right. It was common logic that Tora and Saga was usually inseparable, and being apart could mean only one thing. A big argument had occurred between them.

“That man really is blind...” Nao sighed and shook his head, looking at Tora, who was more than sure that the other two were talking about him.

New customers came and the bartender excused himself, heading at the other side of the bar to assist them. Shou focused back on his drink when he noticed the dark-haired man nodding rather lively at him. He was pointing at himself and then at the toilet. Shou laughed and grabbed the CD as Tora gave it to him with a swift move and focused on the door, slightly bored. That night seemed long and tiring, it was unfair! Tora was going to have fun while he did all the dirty work and right then Shou wandered how Saga could keep with that man like that!

But then, in just a snap of time, all of his thoughts went blank. There was no reason to whine anymore, to feel sad or angry. Only good emotions could invade his insides as his brown eyes widened in surprise, a pleasurable one, his mouth hanging open and his whole body going mad. The bar's door had opened slowly and a young man entered, the most impressive figure Shou had ever seen till then. He was small, with bleached and perfectly styled blond hair, beautiful sparkling brown eyes that were looking observantly around and well shaped full lips, carved in a sweet smile. In his white T-shirt and black trousers he looked so simple yet so enticing at the same time. And if Shou was not mentally slapping himself to come back to earth, he would notice sooner than he did the object that charming man was carrying with him. A CD.

No way! Was that hot guy the Pon Tora was talking about? He snorted in disbelief. That stupid tiger was clearly a lucky man! The blond boy moved closer to the bar, looking for a certain someone and Shou felt like losing it! Though the truth is that he had already lost it since that man stepped in the beer. He blinked countless time -his trade mark when he was stressed- and he suddenly jerked up, with the CD of Korn glued in his grasp. The shorted guy noticed him, smiling widely and getting closer with confident moves.

Maybe it was the loud music and low lights, the drinks or his own stupidity, he didn't really know, but his body was acting on its own and it was acting the wrong way. Completely wrong.

“Are you Tora?” a soft voice made him shiver close to his ear, as the guy moved next to him. And boy, he was even better from that close!

Shou's fingers were tightened around the CD's plastic cover and sweat started running behind his ears as he was forcing the right words to reach his dry mouth. _No, I am a friend of his. Tora is in the toilet, he'll be back in a bit._ That's what he meant to say in a kind tone, but nothing came out of his lips.

“Uh...”

The boy smiled encouragingly, making Shou's already damaged heart skip one more bit. Even if it would stop right then, he wouldn't be able to notice it. All those feelings inside him, swirling, making his stomach throb and his veins pump madly in his body, were making him more and more numb, unable to control even his vocal chords when they strummed inside his throat, producing a sound he was not expecting. An unwanted one too.

“Yeah...” he muttered under his breath, nodding and staring like dumb. “I am Tora...”

“It is good to finally meet you!” the blond grinned happily. “No more Pon, you can call me Hiroto from now on!”

Shou couldn't stop a laugh on his lips in front of the others' cute face but his eyes were focused back on the bathroom's door. Sooner or later the real Tora was going to come out of there, what should he do? He gulped hard and felt stress taking over the best of him, making Hiroto looking at him in caution. What the hell did he just do and why?

Shou was screwed.

 

**_t.b.c._ **

A/N: I am back and determined to write again! So, since my BITD notebook is at a friend's hands reading it, i'll be posting for some time a new story i've been writing... I decided to come back on happier stories, so here is the result of my stupidity xD I hope you guys enjoy it, and yes, this time i will post soon! Exams are over for now and i have 3 months to myself! :3333 Enjoy xD  
Comments are always apreciated :3


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blind Date  
Chapters: 2/??  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[**fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Romance, comedy, slice of life, AU  
Warnings: Boylove, silliness, scenes of sexual intercourse, but that will come later, language  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17  
Pairing: ShouxHiroto, ToraxSaga (onesided)  
Synopsis: Love is blind, really blind, even on blind dates. Some times it is so blind, that you might have fallen for someone who is not whom you think to be...  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/) for beta reading :3

 

 

 

**Chapter 2:**

 

 

Shou was forcing his mind to function fast. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible, but how? With what excuse? With the corner of his wide eyes he shot a glance at the blond, looking back at him all curiously and weirded out.

“Oh, what do you say about going somewhere else?” He finally suggested, too nervous for the other not to notice it.

“But-but we just came here and-”

“Aren't you hungry? Because I really am! Come on Hiroto, I know a great place to eat, you'll love it!”

The blond boy was startled by the man in front of him. Judging by their former internet talks, Tora was supposed to be dense and cool, not nervous like a hamster on coffee! And right then he also sounded like a mad man! After more thought to it, Hiroto decided to agree and leave, but noted mentally to keep an eye on him. It was a blind date after all, you never know what could happen to you...

“Okay then!” He gave a half smile and walked out slowly, bringing back in his memories the immobilizing moves he had learned on judo when he was young. Just in case.

Before he left, Shou ran over to where Nao was, cleaning some glasses and talking to two customers.

“Excuse me...” He mumbled awkwardly. “I need to talk to you...”

Nao excused himself and walked around the bar along with his friend, in a quiet place. There, Shou stood across to him and took a large breath.

“I-I need to go... Tell Tora that I got ill, that my stomach hurts like hell from something I ate and that I need to go. And give him this, he'll understand...” He handed him the CD and he was ready to go but Nao's stare was keeping him in place. That examining look, like he was using x-rays on him, along with that stupid, silly, sly smile that was drawn all over his chubby face some moments later.

“Oh, the blond, I get it!” He smirked playfully. “Though you are really naughty Shou-chan, stealing someone else's date! Although he deserves it a little...”

“W-Wh-What?” Shou was more than just shocked with Nao's words. Did he understand what happened once again? But well, it was Nao after all... “What do you mean?”

Nao laughed hard. “I am not blind Shou! That little guy over there was holding a CD just like Tora did! Hmm... Strange method for a blind date... And that also explains Saga's absence...” The bartender shook his head, lost a bit in his thoughts. “Now go before that stupid cat comes out, I'll cover you... for now! And don't thank me or anything, just go!” he laughed softly and pointed at the door. Shou stepped quickly out of the bar and shot a charming smile at Hiroto.

“I am so sorry for my behavior back there, I was so stressed till I saw you...” Shou sounded quite honest and the blond decided to believe his words.

“It's okay, I understand...” he breathed out and smiled back. “Let's go to that restaurant you said, I got hungry too while waiting!” The blond laughed and pointed at the parking lot. “I have my car, so I guess I'll follow your own there...” he mumbled a bit nervously.

Yes. Hiroto was still worried about that man's mood swings so he would prefer even going on foot to the restaurant than entering his car that very first time. But 'Tora'' didn't seem to mind that and he just showed the way. The blond smiled as he followed from behind. That was a positive clue.

 

*****

 

The windows were wide open but that couldn't protect him from the melting heat. The small living-room was a mess of used cans of beer and instant ramen remains, along with dirty shirts and trousers thrown around. It was horrible really, though it's owner had many protests. He was just not in the mood to clean up, and that was whenever he had an argument with Tora. Meaning, always. The TV was playing a stupid, totally boring movie but he had nothing else to do. So he was sitting there, with a plain T-shirt and boxers on, messy brown hair and tired eyes, petting his sleeping dog. He looked grumpy and angry for some reason, a reason that made his teeth grit and his fingers clench into a fist.

“Stupid Tora!” he exhaled whiny and drank a big sip of his half finished beer. His phone rang and he hissed the moment he saw the ID.

“Tch! Why did I mention that asshole?” he growled and decided to ignore it, but the man seemed so persistent that the ringing sound woke Saga's dog up. After many curses he finally answered the call.

“If you called for a wish, I wish that tiny dick of yours will never get hard tonight to fuck that idiot from the forum!” His voice was bold and serious, but when he stopped to listen to the man on the other side of the line, his expression changed instantly from irritation to care and worry.

“Wh-What's wrong tiger? What happened?”

He kept nodding at what he heard, looking for any clean clothes scattered around. Tora's voice was hoarse and shaky, stressing the brunet as he left anything else and he started dressing up, with his cellphone hanged between his head and shoulder.

“Hey! Hey, tiger, hold on!” His voice was echoing in soothing waves, tender and soft as he attempted to hide all of his uneasiness. “Forget that fucker that never came and stay there with Nao for a bit, okay? I'll come by in a few... Okay tiger? … Good!” He smiled and nodded gently as he started looking for shoes. “Sagacchi will hung up now, ne?” It was so strange, how a person could change their mood around one person and only. One time cursing him like mad and the other being all sweet and tender, like a true friend would. “Bye Torashi!”

With quick moves he let his phone fall on the couch and pulled his sleeping shirt off, wearing a new one. Jumping in one foot around the room he noticed with a victorious sound his other shoe and wore it fast. Looking for his car keys and coat and he was ready to go.

“Let's go pet a stripped cat now...” he sighed and left his house, doing the best he could to reach the bar fast. To make Tora smile.

 

 

*****

 

A head peeked from a small crack on the bar's door, looking around all curious and worried, searching for a certain someone. A tall man with black hair and pale skin, probably drunk and sad, from what he assumed on the phone. Saga chuckled to himself. Tora would probably be all pouty till then, waiting for him to arrive and cursing Nao for sharing his philosophies around. The man knew that he was victim of his own stupidity. Argument, stubbornness or even a fight, they all seemed like just pitiful details in his brown eyes whenever Tora was in trouble. All of his caged feelings were shrinking and the dark-hared man was becoming his top-priority. So, the assumption from all those was that Saga was a good friend in the end... Or, there could be a deeper reason about him standing all of Tora's caprices.

An ugly, heavy feeling came to rest inside him as Tora was nowhere to be found. Saga decided to get inside the bar and search thoroughly but that didn't change a thing. He even looked inside the toilets but there was no clue of his friend, just a drunken couple, really irritated with his disturbance. The brunet sighed in trouble and his brain worked faster, thinking of a new and unwanted possibility.

“No, no way...” he mumbled to himself, trying to calm down his tensing nerves. “He probably is somewhere outside... He sounded too drunk to-”

“I am so sorry to say that, but your assumptions are right, Sagacchi...” A calm voice echoed behind him, accompanied by a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“You mean he...” Saga started as he turned to face Nao, his hands moving randomly in the air in an attempt to show what he couldn't express with words. “With a...”

“Male, around your height, gingerhead and quite cute. They hooked up and left about ten minutes before you arrived...” Nao shook his head, feeling really disappointed for Tora and bad for Saga, as the others features froze for a while, losing their softness before he looked angry again.

“That... fucker!” the brunet hissed out loudly. “He was crying like a baby when he called me and he couldn't even send me a message that he found a slut to shove his co-”

“Relax, Saga... That mouth of yours destroys your image, you know...”

“I don't give a fuck about my image!” he whined and let himself being pulled towards the bar, sitting where the bartender was working and he sighed loudly, resting his head in his hands. “No one cares about it anyway...”

“No one does because you don't first!” Nao chuckled. “Stop cursing like that and _decide to look around you_ , and you'll get laid before you even know!” He winked teasingly at his friend and moved at the shelves to look for the right drinks to mix.

“I look around, you asshole! There's just... no one that draws my attention...” Saga lowered his eyes, feeling bad on the inside. “Where is my fucking drink anyway!”

“Gee Saga, stop talking like hat, will you? You ruin your charm... Here!” He placed a long glass in front of the man, filled with something blue, carrying the heavy scent of alcohol. “It is a new mix I thought of!” he explained. “And it's on me... Now , how should I call it... Lost love maybe?” he laughed hard as Saga was almost choked, with his trembling hands moving to his mouth to stop himself spitting the drink out.

“Shut up!” he blurted out between coughs, hitting lightly his chest to force the remaining drops on his throat to go finally down. “Will you ever stop that love bullshit? I don't give a damn, even if he fucks the whole world!” Saga panted in anger, gulping his drink down fast, with eyes glowing in irritation and brows furrowing deeply.

“Yet you do!” Nao laughed harder, pouring one more drink for his friend. “You pay this one! And...” his experienced eyes scanned the other from tip to toe, displaying a sly grin when he made his conclusions. “Weren't you supposed to be at a party?” A brow was raised in suspicion. “You never EVER dress up like this when you go out...” he pointed at the torn jeans and the plain T-shirt, his grin going to a mischievous one.

“I was!” Saga shrieked back and blushed hard, as he was always doing whenever he was lying. “And I left everything for that stupid ass...”

“Oh really?” Nao smirked and leaned closer to his friend, looking deep in his brown eyes. “Do I look like an idiot to you? Do I look blind like Tora is all those years?” He sighed, feeling a little bad for his behavior. He was finding in unfair, Saga suffering by his one-sided feelings and Tora's ignorance. The bartender's eyes softened in front of a pout from the other. “Okay, look!” he said again, breaking the awkward silence between them. “I was mean right now, so i'll treat you two more drinks as an apology. What do you say?” He swayed a bottle of Saga's favorite drink playfully and laughed satisfied as the brunet nodded. “And along with it you'll have also a consult from me, because I care about you, even though you swear a lot...” He laughed and filled Saga's glass, looking at him with serious eyes.

“Stop banging on the same locked door and look around you! You are losing your precious time, Sagacchi...”

Saga gulped half of his drink in one shot and looked at the other man, shaking his head softly. “You'll never stop playing big brother, will you?” he chuckled and reached his glass again. Both of them knew that Saga couldn't shut his heart down, not easily at least. The brunet would never admit it, but his best friend was always something more, getting the best of him. Or the worst, sometimes...

“To a clever man and his mind-reading powers!” Saga laughed, pointing his glass at Nao. “Cheers!”

“I am not an excellent barman for nothing!” the other laughed, filling a glass with for himself with the same drink. “To the most lousy and stubborn person I know! Cheers!”

With a small wink, the bartender clang their drinks, both of them drinking all of their content. He watched with examining eyes Saga as he asked for three free drinks instead of two and he laughed, agreeing with his offer. It was nice witnessing Saga smile. It was a rare and astonishing sight, according to the older. And it was a pity that the brunet was keeping those beautiful grins for someone who was not going to appreciate them. It was a pity watching Saga getting lost in frustration while Tora was having his fun somewhere else. But again, Saga was an adult, responsible for his own choices. So, the only thing Nao could do was serving him the suited drink and offering him an ear, aiming to earn another precious smile, if he could. And that was more than enough for him...

_t.b.c._

A/N: Hello... I know... >.> i am bad at timing, huh? Thing is, i got a job for the past month, so i had no time for anything, but i finally have my own money :3 So, in this chappy we get a first glimpse of the pairings and the story... I hope you enjoy it guys! :3 And comments are always apreciated <3


	3. Blind Date

Title: Blind Date  
Chapters: 3/??  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[**fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Romance, comedy, slice of life, AU  
Warnings: Boylove, silliness, scenes of sexual intercourse, but that will come later, language  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17  
Pairing: ShouxHiroto, ToraxSaga (onesided)  
Synopsis: Love is blind, really blind, even on blind dates. Some times it is so blind, that you might have fallen for someone who is not whom you think to be...  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/) for beta reading :3

 

 

**Chapter 3:**

 

 

“I hope you like it here, it’s my favorite place in town!” Shou’s wide brown eyes gleamed in excitement as he stepped in the classy restaurant with the perfect food and that sweet scent from a past century. Everything, from windows and tiles till plates and even the waiters’ outfits had an air from abroad and especially from the decade of thirties, full of nice music and lost romanticism. He was a little nervous as the blond guy let out no response, not even an irritated huff! He turned around to apologize but only a soft smile was able to be placed on his full lips. Hiroto was looking around in awe, stepping in some kind of fantasy he seemed to like and Shou just laughed gently, enjoying that cute little view of the others’ surprised face.

“Oh!” That laugh seemed to bring the boy back, cheek painted in a hue of pink as he looked at the taller man. “It is amazing…” He was still looking around, gaping. “It reminds me of those old European movies, you know… The classic ones…” he chuckled, placing some stray strands of blond hair behind his ear shyly. “It’s strange though…”

“Strange?” Shou asked, motioning gently towards an isolated table for two, close to the window. It was clear night and the stars were more shiny than ever.

“Hmm…” the blond followed him slowly, his eyes gleaming even more in interest as time passed. “Strange indeed… The restaurant, the table we are sitting at, the view! I was expecting you to be blunter and less romantic…”

Shit. That was a really important thing he had forgotten. Tora would never think of classy places, low candlelight and stars. He was more simpleminded and preferred small bars for good booze and a nice fuc- what the hell was that sweet guy doing with him anyway! Hiroto had nothing to do with Tora’s usual lovers and the free, no strings attached sex. He seemed different to them, way different and that softened Shou more, making him want to protect the boy. He felt kind of easier as he thought that he was actually saving the blond from that tiger’s glutton teeth, but again it all had to do with his own insecurity and uneasiness. And then he remembered that someone was waiting for an answer, coming back to reality.

“Everyone has a romantic side inside them… Mine is… not that visible sometimes, but… Let’s just say that I feel romantic today!” Such a lame excuse but still Hiroto nodded, with his brown eyes checking out of the window.

“You even remembered that, didn’t you? That I love stars… It’s so beautiful here, tonight…”

“Uh…” Shou stood dumbfounded for mere moments, only to agree boldly a little later. “Of course I would remember that!” He chuckled nervously and sighed, noting own the small fact he acquired. He should be careful, or everything would be blown away.

“I am glad that you like it…” And also relieved. He was partly afraid that he would look boring to the other but luckily things seemed to work out well for the time being. He slowly grabbed a menu from the table, watching as Hiroto did the same and he started searching for a new and interesting dish, enjoying the silence that fell over them. As much as he enjoyed that guy’s company, Shou really needed some time to think, focus and realize what exactly he was doing. He snorted. He was supposed to be mature and serious, yet he was dragges in a complete madness!

“Tora?”

“Shou’s eyes kept scanning the long lines with his index finger travelling down the pages, ready to stop at something he would find suiting the occasion. Should he order something like lobster to impress the younger man? Or maybe something rare and unique? Though that wouldn’t really matter in the end…

“Tora?”

Maybe a soup… He hummed, a little irritated as Tora seemed to ignore the question and that was- OH. RIGHT. Fucking Tora.

“Uhm… Yes?” he asked softly, his brown orbs shifting away from the menu shyly. “Sorry, I was wandering what to order and…” The sound of a chuckle made his heart melt.

“It’s alright…” Hiroto grinned and tilted his head oh so cutely. “I was curious about the drinks… What are you going to order in a place like this?”

“Wine of course!” Shou snorted proudly. “Some French, red wine…Or would you rather some champagne? What do you-“

Of course Hiroto would gape, as everyone else who knew a few things about Tora would. That man would rather drink poison than these… ‘sissy’, as he liked to call them, drinks. Surely talking from the internet doesn’t allow someone to know much, but that blond guy seemed to have an image about his date that Shou was ruining, little by little.

“Maybe some beer?” He asked rhetorically. He hated beer and its bitter taste, but he would do anything to keep the night in good spirits. Hiroto seemed to relax again and the other decided to pretend that that yellow disgusting thing was red and tasted like grapes and not like shit. There was no doubt that something had got into him as he was acting out of emotions and only, out of instinct, like a wild animal. Well, he was romantic but that was too much! Then again… he was in a restaurant with someone who made his heart skip a beat and he just hoped that all that silliness of his was worth it.

Talk was easy and the jokes delightful. It was a first for Shou, feeling that wonderful with someone and drowned in a mud of guilt at the same time. He couldn’t care less though as he kept listening to that soft voice and the childish giggle, feeling more and more captivated from the blonde’s eyes. He learned a few things about his life, about his lovely pet dog and more things about the stars, taking in how lovely Hiroto was as he moved strands of hair behind his ears, or when he was smiling, with his cheek leaning on his palms. It was the most amazing date he’d ever had, though someone else should be sitting on his chair instead of him. That thought was enough for his mind to be filled with guilt again, he should talk to Tora the next day, either things went well or not. He would stand every curse or punch even and he would explain his feelings about the petite blond man. Shou was always a good and caring friend and this time he was out of his mind because of Hiroto and his pretty grin. And he hoped that Tora would understand, that all those years he would have also felt that strong feeling, even once. Love, right? Everyone falls in love, even that reckless tiger…

 

*****

 

“I hope you had as much fun as I did…” Shou exclaimed softly as they got out of the restaurant, buttoning his coat quickly.

“Hmm… Maybe…” A small chuckle and a playful wink, something that looked like a rather good sign.

“Oh, just admit it already!” Shou laughed. “There is proof all over your face that you had fun!”

“Oh, really?” Hiroto grinned, moving closer slightly. “Would you like to present it to me, then?”

The other grinned, eyes gleaming as his cold hand was raised up, slowly reaching the blonde’s soft cheek. “First of all, your eyes shine pleased… I am good at that!” Shou laughed softly, being thankful for hanging around Nao lots of hours! They had surely helped… “Your cheeks are red and trust me, they were so before we got out!” He brushed the smooth skin with his knuckles, apologizing lowly as Hiroto shivered from the cold feeling. “And last but not least, your smile… You have been smiling for hours and the more time we spent, the wider it got…” He smiled gently as his fingers trailed over those full lips, getting courage by the fact that the other was not getting defensive. “And it’s such a pretty smile…” He leaned close and closer, a breath away from a kiss that he seemed to desire for at least the last hour. And then Shou stopped as his eyes met Hiroto’s, two brown and stressed orbs looking nervously back at him, with their shine being washed away from anxiety.

“It’s time to go…” the blond whispered, making the ground shake under Shou’s legs. So, he was mistaken in the end…

“Goodnight Pon…” Shou pulled back, trying to hide a hue of disappointment from his face. “It was nice meeting you, really…” Even if it lasted for a few hours. Oh well, at least he lived the moment of it! Crazy or not, it was an experience. He bowed softly with a sweet goodnight, turning his back quickly and moving, almost running away. It hurt a little, the fact that he would love to see him again, to eat or watch a movie with him, to learn even the smallest details about him, his secrets. He shouldn’t be that soft and romantic, he knew that more than well. That’s why his mind was getting in a long procession of putting that night in a box somewhere at the back of his mind, letting it live as just a memory and nothing more… And it was a shame, because it had been a long time since he felt excited with someone…

“Tora…”

An echo almost as faint as the wind travelled softly between them. It was a borrowed name but still Shou stopped on his trails, thinking a few moments before he turned to find the shorter figure in the dark.

“Yes?”

Hiroto gulped, grinning softly as his sound tickled the others’ eardrums again in a really pleasant way, formed in sounds so delightful.

“Are you free on Friday?”

Small jolts of hope, electroducing his body inch by inch and nerve by nerve, feeling more alive than ever before.

“I might be…” Shou grinned back and moved closer. “Give me your phone…”

The boy obeyed, handing him the object and listening the small beeping sounds as Shou typed something and gave it back to him.

“That’s my phone number, call me!”

There was no need for more words. They both walked away in search for their cars, their smiles showing their satisfaction. There might be some hope in the end, Shou thought. Maybe it was fate that those two met, who knew… He grinned to himself but he paused right before he would open his car, remembering something else. Or better, someone else…

Oh bummer. He just hoped that Tora’s punches wouldn’t hurt too much the next day…

 

_ t.b.c. _

A/N: I promissed to be accurate, so here I am! 8D I was visiting my bf  yesterday, so i postponed it for today... :3 So, in this one we see more about how that crazy date is going for those two... I hope you enjoy it guy as much as I enjoyed writing it! xD Silly Shou starts to be on favor, along with clumsy Saga and stupid Tora xD  
Comments are always apreciated :3


	4. Blind Date

Title: Blind Date  
Chapters: 4/??  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[**fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Romance, comedy, slice of life, AU  
Warnings: Boylove, silliness, scenes of sexual intercourse, but that will come later, language  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17  
Pairing: ShouxHiroto, ToraxSaga (onesided)  
Synopsis: Love is blind, really blind, even on blind dates. Some times it is so blind, that you might have fallen for someone who is not whom you think to be...  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/) for beta reading :3

 

 

 

**Chapter 4:**

 

“Hmm..”

Tora groaned as he shifted on the bed, making small, whinny sounds as he commanded his weak hands to cover his body with the messy sheets. He was feeling uncomfortable, denying to open his eyes just yet. His head hurt and his stomach was way more swirling than a brand new washing machine. Oh right... He had drank the night before, a hell lot. The missing parts had started to get on place slowly. He had that blind date with... Pon... who never showed up and let him waiting the entire evening... Such a failure really! One drink follo9wed the other and he tends to be such a crybaby when on alcohol and grumpy... He frowned, throwing a hand at the length of the bed carelessly, though it never landed on the soft and flexible mattress. Where it landed was much softer and he could also hear a growl in pain accompanying the thud.

Oh, right! Ha had picked someone from the bar! A hazel eye was cracked open, giving an examining glance at the naked man beside him. Redhead, cute and good-looking... He sighed in relief. Those night were always a worry the day after, a worry about the surprise he would bring back home. It was a good thing that the guy was as handsome as he remembered him to be before he got drunk! Was he also good at bed? Tora hummed. That was something he couldn't really remember, and it would usually take more than just cans of beer to not remember a good performance... He hissed softly as he stood up, everything dancing in waves around him. There was something else he had forgotten from last night's events, something important...

He scratched his neck lazily, trying to bring back more memories from the night before. Nao and his sharp jokes, the guy sleeping next to him... Oh yes, Shou! He was sick, he should check on him later, to see if his aching stomach was in better condition. But... He frowned, squeezing his mind a little more. There was something else he was forgetting, something that was giving him a kick in his insides, something he really should remember...

“What the..”

It was impossible to think anymore as aloud mixture of doorbells and thuds on his door invaded his ears, making his heartbeat go wild and his entire nerve system to drum like a set of hammers. So irritating, making his teeth gritting, his voice ready to shout out loudly for some silence! And then, he heard that hoarse tone he knew clearly well, that only one person he knew had in special occasions. And those special occasions were when he was pissed off with Tora and just Tora.

“Will you finally open the door? I can just knock till I break it down!”

“Shit!”

Oh, shitty-shit. Saga. What Tora forgot was his best friend and the call in the middle of the night, asking to come and pick him up. That was pretty bad. The dark-haired man stood up, shoving in rush the shoulders of the sleeping stranger.

“You'd better wake up now and leave...” he mumbled, in a way warning the man for his own good. An angry Saga was bad omen.

With wobbly feet he stood up, snatching his bed-sheet and wrapping it around his waist. If he had ignored the brunet a little more, all of his neighbors would have come out of their apartments.

“What takes you so long? Are you still trying to fuck him? Poor boy!”

The door opened in a violent way but what was more violent was Tora's grasp, pulling his friend inside and slamming the door shut.

“Are you completely crazy?” He held Saga's arms tightly, keeping him close till he saw those brown eyes widen, losing their raging flame. “It is.. early..” he mumbled awkward, setting the man's hands free and looking away. “I...” he licked his lips. “About yesterday... I am so-”

“Sorry, I know...” Saga rolled his eyes and snapped, shoving an item roughly on the other's lap and grinning as he heard a gasp. “I am tired of this crap! I run for your sorry ass, I leave everything to come and babysit you an you just ditch away with another slut like yourself! Gosh! I wander why I was such an idiot to skip that party!” He roamed around the room, glaring at Tora's scattered clothes on the floor.

“Wait, skipped?” Tora asked surprised, walking closer to the brunet. “I thought you couldn't help me exactly because of that party!”

Saga froze, feeling sweat running down his neck and spine. “Of course I went to the party!” His voice got harsher, offensive as he picked up a pair of black boxers off the tiles. “I just... stayed a little because of you! A-and it was like skipping! For fuck's sake, put something on!”

There was no time to wonder why the brunet seemed so red out of a sudden as Tora's reflexes were activated in order to catch the flying boxers just before they landed on to his face, letting the CD down in a rush. It's cover shone in the light as it touched the surface of the coffee table and then the taller man noticed something that made his hazel eyes gleam in anger. A large scratch, beginning at the one side of the cover and ending to the other.

“What the hell is this?” He approached the other with loud stomps, almost rubbing the CD in Saga's face. “How did you DARE to do that to my CD!”

Tora had a special relation with his things and especially with those he thought as precious to him. That certain CD was always hidden behind a glass frame, to protect it from any damages and also to keep it as a nice show-off. A year ago he was waiting for hours at the backstage after a concert, holding that CD dearly as he was watching it being signed by every member of Korn. It was his one and only treasure, the thing he was bragging about the most and Saga knew it. In fact, he was right beside him at that concert, keeping Tora company and smiling softly as they left, with their cause accomplished. So why on earth did he do that!

“Were you that angry that you left the party?” He growled, squeezing Saga's shoulder. “Did you finally find someone to get laid and I ruined it?”

“Just shut the fuck up!” Voice raging and breath hitching as Saga pulled back, caressing his aching shoulder and shooting back a threatening glare. “After years of friendship you think that I am that low to break it? Blame yourself for taking the CD out for a guy you don,t even know! I am not allowed to touch it but wait, I forgot, a good impression and fuck is much more important than a friendship! Sagacchi will always be there for you, won't he?”

Some seconds passed, some silent seconds, but those words were still echoing loudly in Tora's buzzing ears. It was quite usual for the brunet to be on edge and really harsh with him but that was more than just this. Tora should be the angry one but Saga was even angrier, infuriated and hurt.

“Wait a moment Saga...” he tried to move closer to his friend, only to make him move away again. Tora bit his lip, recognizing more defensive behavior to the man than the usual. “What is wrong? I know that you don't approve blind dates and that you always criticize my actions but that;s too much! It's like you hate me right now and I would like to know why!” he sat on the sofa desperate, his hazel eyes looking in worry at his best friend. “What is it that makes you so mad with me? I can;t believe it,s just the CD and I can't really imagine, so please-”

“Do you really want to know?” Saga could hear his voice breaking down by Tora's ignorance to everything but well, it was always like that. He gulped nervously as he got back only a nod as an answer. It was so strange that finally had come the time to talk about this. He was always imagining it under a cool atmosphere, nighttime and after many beers. The fact that it was morning and they were both sober was making his stomach a mess and his heart ready to stop beating, though that would spare him the trouble. He was afraid to listen the words he knew he would, afraid to accept for ever and ever the rejection he was going to receive. And h about their friendship? That would totally be ruined. Though... He huffed, looking sideways at the dark-haired man. Was that situation even considered as a friendship anymore?

“Okay...” he sighed, the air escaping his lungs in shaky waves. “I will tell you..” he folded and unfolded his fingers a lot of times, testing Tora's patience quite a lot as he finally opened his mouth, hidden thoughts slowly transforming into words.

“You see...” he licked his lips in stress, “When we f-”

Tora knew better than anyone that Saga hated being interrupted when he had something important to say and that's why he was standing silent and completely focused on the man;s words, startled as he heard the creaking sound of a door, the one on his bedroom. Dammit, right when he thought things couldn't get any worse! Saga stopped talking instantly, biting his lips harshly as his brown eyes fell on a redhead man, looking awkwardly at the two of them. Tora could swear that jolts of electricity were pinching his skin, for it was such big the tension that was risen in his living-room in mere moments.

“You know what, I think I am done talking here...” the brunet stood up, limbs trembling as he was barely holding his temper anymore. “Have fun with your twink, since you kept him overnight... Rare for you...”

“Saga...” Tora could barely force his brain to think as he looked from the stranger to Saga and back again. “Wait a moment! He is leaving and we really need to talk!you are my best-”

The door slammed in his face before he could finish his words. Why would he forget the man in his room at a time like this? His eyes scanned nervously for his cellphone, though he already knew that he would just listen to the voice mail Saga had when his phone was turned off. He looked at the numb red-head nervously.

“I am sorry for this, but you really have to go now...” he sighed, wearing the dropped boxers fast and looking around for pants and a T-shirt. “I have some serious searching to do...”

 

*****

 

 

“I think I am in love!” Shou exhaled dreamily as he sat down on a stool at the bar Nao was working. It worked as a coffee shop in the mornings and after a few hours of sleep Nao was there again, a little tired but still his usual, supporting self. He was not a day person, so he was more than happy to have the company of a friend as he was taking over for an ill co-worker.

“Don,t tell me!” he grinned, moving fast to make Shou's favorite flavored coffee.

“Oh I will!” Shou insisted, grinning like an idiot. “Though it's early yet for announcements like this but...” he sighed. “Gorgeous and so sweet, I still can;t believe I met him!”

“You should believe it though, along with the consequences...” Nao had the strict look of a teacher as he placed a steaming mug if front of his friend, along with some cookies. “Don't forget what you did yesterday, and don't try telling me shit like you don't know what I am implying to...”

Shou nodded slightly, his fingers playing with the tips of the glasses he was wearing. “I'll talk to Tora the soonest I can, maybe even today! I never used to do reckless things like that and I can't go on with it...”

“Then you'd better start practicing...” Shou's eyes widened as Nao was focused somewhere behind him, waving softly and mumbling under his teeth. “I bet you'll have your chance in less than three seconds...”

Before Shou could proceed what was going on a hand patted him friendly on his back, making him almost jump on his feet. Tora waved at his friends and sat down, ordering blankly black coffee and scanning the place in detail.

“He is not here!” Nao rushed to answer with a teasing grin.

“I don't really care about him so just make my coffee and shut up!” he huffed, hiding his tired eyes behind a large pair of shades.

“Is that so? Then you also don,t care to know that Saga called here a while ago, leaving a message in case you would come searching for him...”

There was no reply, just a slow sipping of coffee, though the dark-haired man's ears were stretched up, waiting for the message that Nao was refusing to deliver.

“Just tell me already...” He growled in irritation, snorting as the barman was slowly wiping some mugs and plates. “I looked everywhere for that idiot except for his house... He tends to be dangerous when he is locked in there...” Tora frowned, remembering the image of an angry black dog running after him and Saga encouraging it. That damned Chiko was too faithful to his master to hunt anyone else down if only the brunet would ask for it.

“That idiot told me to not look for him and to fuck off. Also, he asked me to explain to you that the CD was scratched before Saga came here, because you were too much of a dickhead to listen to him...”

“Shit!” Tora rubbed his temple in thought, his lips pursing troubled. “Hell will fall upon me till he forgives me again!” He sighed, eyes widening as he looked at Shou examining him in worry. “Are you alright?” he tried to change the subject, waiting in interest for an answer. “Nao told me about your stomach...”

A loud cough echoed around as Nao moved away with some dishes that needed washing up. Right... As if Shou didn't have enough stress already...

“I am good now, thank you and excuse me for leaving like that...” he took sometime to think, drinking a long sip of his coffee. “You know, about yesterday... Nao told me that... Pon didn't come in the end and all this sounds like a bad joke, haha...”

He was not persuasive to even himself, let alone the dark-haired man, who was glaring at him suspiciously.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, well...” Shou gulped, praying in gods and demons alike for more courage. “What if all of this was someone's doing? That would be ridiculous, right? If it was true, I mean...”

His tensed laughter didn't help Tora calm down though, who was just getting more and more serious and thoughtful about it.

“I can only think of two people who would do that...” he almost growled, shaking his head in denial. “No, no! The most suspicious one was not here, Saga was at that party after all... But again... There was someone else with me... Right Shou?”

The look Shou received from his friend was more than just cold and blunt. It was threatening. “Well...” Shou pulled off his glasses by instinct, they were too expensive to be broken by a furious fist. “Y-You see when-”

“Not only I lost my date, but also my favorite CD was scratched. And on top of that, Saga gives me hell now! If all this was because of someone, I would have made sure to make him live the same hell as me!”

“Tora, it was just an hypothesis!” Shou rushed to answer, feeling his strength escaping from the door and guilt surrounding him tightly. “But even if it was like that, I-”

“Who talked about you?” Tora raised his brows in surprise. “I was talking about Nao, who loves messing up with me...”

Oh. so, Nao was on top of suspicion. That felt so wrong and unfair and Shou needed to fix it up somehow... What felt more wrong though was his relief that he was out of the dark-haired man's rage. Shou gulped, clean his mind from any feelings and think hard, to rebuild the balance he broke. Maybe it was not the right time yet, maybe it was not even needed to confess about it, in case Hiroto would never call him for a second date. Or maybe he was just an idiot...

“Nao woud never do that!” he retorted boldly. “He loves teasing you, but he wouldn't go that far!” he blushed, bathing in his own sweat. “It was just a stupid thought! There is no way that anyone would be so **stupid** to do something like this!” he kept lecturing himself inwardly, repeating how much of a coward he was and that he would talk to Tora eventually about it, as soon as things would calm down a little. “Just forget it...”

“You are right...” the taller man agreed, drinking some more of his coffee and waving some money to Nao. “I have something more important to do... Can you believe that I still care about him, even though Saga is an ass? That is what I call love between friends!”

Shou almost choked on his coffee and Nao shot a death glare towards the dark-haired man, his nose wrinkling. They waved at Tora quickly, hoping that he wouldn't mention that friendly love to Saga, if he wanted to remain alive, that is!”

When Tora left, Shou looked apologetically at Nao, as he was not courageous enough to tell the truth. He tilted his head in wander though as what he got back was not a frown nor a glare in irritation. It was a grin instead.

“Hey...” he looked weirded out at the bartender, brows furrowing in thought. “Shouldn't you be angry and strict, you know, your usual self when something is not right?”

“I think I should, but...” Nao smirked, placing some clean glasses behind the bar. “I guessed you wouldn't do it anyway!” He laughed, leaning on the wooden surface of the bar. “Just make sure to talk to him soon, alright? Or things won't turn good...”

And with that little warning he left his fried and customer alone, to sink in his thoughts. Talk to Tora... Shou snorted. It sounded just as a simple task, but in reality it needed more guts that someone could imagine. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes in thought. Maybe nothing would happen. He snorted, sipping some more coffee. As if anything serious would come from something as stupid as all this!

 

**_t.b.c._ **

A/N: I am still alive, in fact more alive than i ever was... i am back, and probably i won,t have the excuse anymore of studying to delay that much. I dropped out. It was really difficult a deciion but i finally had the guts to face my parents and do it... What of now/ unemployed and looking something book-related, hoping to manage to become an edittor one day... *sighs* Now, back here...  :) We finally have some interaction between Tora and Saga, i delayed that a lot, meh meh xD I hope you enjoy this chappy, i'll be back soon with more... :)  
Comments are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my lovely xme_chanx for the beta reading :3

Hiroto called. Really called, startling Shou as he listened carefully about the time and place of their meeting. It was the boy's turn to choose, so it would be a movie night. The honey-blond couldn't believe it and he was still in denial as he stepped in for a shower that Friday, wearing later his most presentable clothes and walking down the main street, towards the mall. His mind kept repeating that he was Tora and no Shou, that he was blunt and not a hopeless romantic. That he should look cool, impressing the blond boy with his his charms and not sweet or cute like any puppy would be. He really hated to act or talk like Tora and it was not his friend's fault. The fact that he couldn't be himself was driving him mad but again, all that story was his doing.

So, what would Tora do in his shoes? Well, at first he would delay at the meeting, partly because he loved leaving his dates craving for him and partly because he would always take his time in reaching his idea of perfection. Then he would prefer a bar over a cinema but he would follow Hiroto anyway, hoping that they would see some action movie, or else, he would try to be discrete in case he felt sleepy. He would openly flirt the guy and the insinuations would be way more than his actual words, trying to place small touches strategically through the whole night. Of course there would be a kiss this time -Tora would never accept a successful date without at least one kiss- and a sneaky invitation to his house, where things would lead to much more. A personality that's not that easy but not that complex either, something that in a small range of mistakes someone could follow.

Someone but Shou.

Shou arrived even earlier than their actual dating time, checking every now and then the minutes that passed without seeing Hiroto walking towards him. He was a true gentleman as he followed the blond around, listening carefully about the plan for the night. He loved cinema and even more the movie they saw, as he gladly discovered that it was not another silly blockbuster but an old movie instead, a gem lost as the years were piling up upon it. And as of flirt Shou was typical and kind, afraid of the chance to sound rude or offending to the other, so there surely wouldn't be any kind of touch either. Not only that, he even blushed brightly as his fingers brushed accidentally Hiroto;s ones, his voice rising up a tone as he struggled to look casual. Maybe he was carrying on the name, but surely not the grace of it. That was a really lame imitation of the man he should be and of course he knew it. He sighed at his thoughts in confusion, looking sideways at Hiroto. They were taking a small walk as a closure for their night and though everything seemed to flow nicely, the shorter man was remaining silent. Silent and thoughtful, and that worried Shou quite a bit.

“I never thought that I would bore you that much...” he chuckled, trying not to show any trail of stress in his voice.

“Oh...” Hiroto jumped slightly in place as he was brought back to reality. “I am not bored...” He looked sideways at the taller man, his eyes betraying hesitation. “I'm just... thinking... that's all...”

“Right...” Shou sighed, feeling his lack of patience ready to break him down. A few more seconds passed and he was at his limits, stressed like never before as he paused in front of his date. “Look...” he started in a hitching breath, “There's nothing wrong with a failed date, just be forward please... You can leave whenever you want and we won't see each other again... Just don't make it that uncomfortable...”

“What?” Shou was startled at the surprise he could discern all over Hiroto's features as the latter looked up at him. “That's what you concluded? That I didn't like it just because I don't talk?”

“Well...” Shou failed in no success, trying to express his emotions without his body's cooperation. “You are behaving strange... Even though you looked fine the whole time, now you are not... I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry if you don't wish for us to meet again...”

Hiroto snorted, his brows frowning slightly. “After all those mails you should know a thing or two about me, Tora...” He huffed, rubbing his eyes in tire. “It was perfect, okay?” he sighed, reaching his pockets for a cigarette. “I had fun and I enjoyed it, every single moment of it! In fact, it was one of the best dates I've ever had! But...”

Yeah, there was always a but, and that one was surely giving the bleached-blond boy a hard time. “I was testing your every move! I loved your reactions, the fact that you enjoyed the movie, your choice in european cuisine on our previous date! You are much more interesting than you seemed at that site and that is scary!” he leaned closer, eyes scanning him suspiciously. “You are definitely hiding something from me!”

Hiroto knew that everyone has small secrets or bigger ones, even he himself had, and that he should respect someone's privacy but he just couldn't calm down! His guts were warning him every time he was warming up to Shou's kind figure, a voice inside him was screaming loudly! And then there was also another instinct, not as loud but still bold, a feeling that he should get close to that man, giving him a chance... That maybe it was all fate's work...

“Uhm...” Hiroto gulped, getting more cautious as his eyes scanned the other carefully. “Shouldn't you be more... serious about it?” He took a large drag of his smoke.

Shou tilted his head, not really understanding what was wrong. He was trapped in those words of confession, trying to process them all as fast as he could. But there was a phrase stuck in him, making his mind numb. Of course worry was something natural towards a new person in someone's life and he was more than happy that Hiroto actually liked him, but... Gosh, he was more interesting than Tora! That was an absolute win and unfortunately he couldn't brag about it. But still, a stupid smile was plastered all over his face and it was sure that the muscles of his face would hurt later.

“I'm sorry...” He let his features relax a bit, so that he wouldn't stress the shorter man more. “It's just that... I like you quite a lot and I am glad that you return my feelings...”

His wide brown eyes grew sadder as his mind was fully back to reality again. It was the moment of truth and Shou was not ready to talk. Hiroto had asked him something simple, something that could take away every doubt between them with the right words. And that was the problem. What if Hiroto thought of him as a lunatic and jerk? And to Tora's eyes he would definitely look like one. No. telling the truth right then would only ruin everything before an actual start. He should do something else for the time being.

“Look...” he moved closer to the bleached-blond guy, eyes gleaming desperately with hope. “I might have a secret, but I can promise you that I am really single and not a serial killer, alright?” A weak chuckle echoed from his lips in an attempt to break the ice between them. “I promise you to talk about it soon enough, okay? I just need some time fist...”

Some time to see if this was worth all that crazy theater. Some time for his mind to function right and relax, finding the guts to put everything back in place. That was all he wanted and he already knew it was too much. That's why he was not surprised as Hiroto remained silent, brushing the remains of his cigarette off.

“It's fine...” Shou moved back, unable to just stand and wait for much more. “Forget what I said and I-”

There couldn't be any greater surprise than that one. Because the honey-blond could wait for anything else, a curse, ignorance, a cold glare, even a slap, except this. A kiss. It was completely out of the blue and Shou made sure to accept it gracefully bringing slowly Hiroto close to him,engulfing his warmth in a loose embrace. It was a soft, tender kiss, like those schoolkids give to each other, care wrapped in a cute cover of shyness. So romantic, hidden mutual feelings that were finally able to be expressed. Hiroto moved closer, his lips parting for a deeper kiss as his senses were working fervently in order to _feel_. To smell Shou's unique scent, taste the sweetness of his gentle kisses and touch the smooth skin and velvety hair. An affection that soon came to an end as the oxygen grew short in their lungs, leaving them gasping as they parted, with huge smiles painted over their faces.

It was amazing and more than just that. Right or not, mature or not, right when they stared at each other's eyes Shou knew that nothing was happening by chance and only.

“You've got the time you wanted...” Hiroto spoke in a bare whisper, afraid to ruin the magic of the moment. “Just don,t make me regret it, okay?”

And Shou nodded, hopping inwardly that he would be able to fulfill the boy's request. Such a tricky task... He smiled, accepting one last kiss before Hiroto moved slowly away, leaving promises for a next date and perhaps more to follow, and maybe even the chance for a relationship to evolve.. Nothing was definite but time had a long way to go and fate had yet to paint the scenery for those two. No body could know what was going to happen next but at least Shou was willing to try. And play a little more fair from then on...

 

 *****

 

That same night, somewhere else in town, there was another guy also taking a walk. It was a different kind of walk though, as there was not date, kisses and smiles. There was a pout plastered on well-shaped lips as the man's tall figure was standing still in front of the main door of a house, his hands tired from knocking without any reply. Hazel eyes were examining the windows carefully, widely open and with lights turned on.

“You could at least TRY to persuade me you are absent, dammit!” Tora huffed, though he could clearly discern Saga's intention behind all those actions. The brunet was not avoiding him, no. that was not the plan. Saga was openly rejecting him. Even if someone else paid a visit right then he would open his door casually, ignoring the dark-haired man completely. And of course, he would remain out of the house.

“Isn't it enough already?” he whined, giving a slight kick on the door. Of course Saga was aware of his presence from the first moment the other stepped on his yard, Tora could be sure about that much! “Saga!” he tried again, banging the door with his fist. “It's been three days now, shouldn't we stop this stupidity?”

No reply at all. Oh, he should have known after years in that friendship that Saga was really stuborn and tough as a nut. Though Tora still couldn't understand why his friend was that much irritated. He huffed, taking his phone out, a move he made countless times. His fingers formed blindly a well known number, calling again and again and again.

“Will you ever go home?” There was finally a reply, painting a slight and victorious grin all over Tora's face. “Go find someone to fuck and leave me alone, okay?”

“Will you ever forgive me for whatever I did?” Hazel eyes shone with hope. At least he knew that Saga was staring to get really tired of the whole situation, like he was. All he could hear was a long, high huff.

“I cannot forgive you for being born and mixed up in my life, sorry...”

A loud laugh escaped the dark-haired man's lips. That witty behavior was so unique and he kind of liked it, because it showed attention in a way. Or maybe Tora was a plain masochist, he didn't know...

“Okay, okay! You cannot forgive me for my mere existence, although that's just proof that you are jealous of me... “ He chuckled softly as a snort was heard from the other side of the line.

“Goodnight Tora...”

“Wait!” he rushed to answer, losing his cool demeanor in mere instants. “I have a suggestion to make...”

“You know you won't achieve anything, don't you?”

“Are you sure?” Tora leaned down, sliding something carefully inside the mail hole on Saga's door. He waited for an answer, taking back only slow and low breaths. “I know you are behind the door right now, like I am too, so just pick it up..” he chuckled, a little impatient.

All he could hear were ruffling noises from clothes, a huff, small thuds as Saga finally picked that something up, and a gasp. A small hitch of breath that the dark-haired man could clearly recognize.

“Surprised?” Tora chuckled, still nervous about what he was going to do. “I know you won't tell me what's wrong, but I also know that this hurt you...” His precious music CD. “So...” He felt sweat running down his neck, the words struggling to stay inside his mouth. “B-Break it, scratch it... Te-Tear it to...” he shivered at the cruel though, “pieces... It's all yours...”

Silence. Tora could swear that not even a breath could be heard from the line. Was Saga that moved from this weird proof of friendship?... Maybe Tora had finally made it, maybe the brunet would jump out and forgive him for whatever he had done. Or... Tora shivered at the next thought, instantly creeping out, because his best friend was definitely not that type of guy. He probably dropped the phone somewhere, so that he could torture Tora's poor treasure all he wanted.

“W-Wait a moment...”

The voice almost startled the dark-haired man. What should he be expecting for? Saga as a mystery and the running and stomping sounds from inside the house could only cause him worry. Soon enough an answer came for all of his wonders, as the door opened and revealed the brunet on the door-frame, holding Tora's dearest possession with one hand and a well sharpened knife on the other.

“Please do watch carefully...” he grinned, bringing the two items to touch.

“Stop being so cruel, Sagacchi!” the other whined, shutting his eyes closed and humming sloppy tones loudly, in order to prevent the noise of horror reaching his ears. Part of him wanted to give the man a strong punch, one that would leave him a purple mark for a long time. But there was also another part, one that was masochistically satisfied with the outcome, because Saga's appearance could only mean one thing. That everything was alas settled.

Long moments passed and Tora refused to open his eyes or stop singing whatever that was. He was afraid of what he would face and most of all Saga's expression. He furrowed his brows further as he imagined an evil smile, accompanied with two dark brown eyes, gleaming in victory. Not that he could expect something better... maybe something worse-

His trail of thoughts came to a sudden end as something thick and solid hit his head. His hazel eyes flinched, letting out a soft hiss of pain. Whatever that thing was, that bastard made sure to hit him with the corner of it.

“Stop sitting like an idiot and come in...” Tora was still blind behind his lids when a strong grip shoved him inside the house and on something soft and fluffy, Saga's sofa as far as he could guess. “I'm making coffee...”

Only then his eyes fluttered open, adjusting at the low light and looking around, trying to process his friend's behavior. Were they even? Did that fight belong to the past, or his lovely CD was sacrificed in vain?

His eyes fell on it, as it was then dropped on Saga's small coffee table, examining it terrified for any wounds. Apart from the already existing scratch there was nothing else. Tora gasped in shock as he was expecting a thrashed CD and a ripped off cover, but there was not even the lightest trace from the knife his friend was holding.

“What...” he sighed and held the object in his arms, looking at it blankly. There should be something more for sure...

“You should have known me better all those years...” The soft whisper on his ear made Tora almost jump on his feet. He gasped, turning to face his friend from really close, all blushing and wide eyes. Saga pushed him back bluntly, shoving a mug of coffee in his hands and a thin blanket on his shoulders. “Shut up and don,t get emotional, okay?”

Tora nodded, stretching his lips as much as he could to wear a huge grin, feeling light inside him. So, so extremely light and for reasons he couldn't really explain but well, friendship was all about that, right?...

“What's the schedule for the night then?” Tora asked, his dark hair shading his face nicely as he leaned lazily on the couch.

“Movie and drinks?” Saga tilted his head cutely, bringing popcorn and two cans of beer, right away from the fridge. And the dark-haired man could swear, Saga was the sweetest person on earth when he looked like that, with the heart-melting smile, though it was a really rare sight.

“What movie are we watching?” His tall figure leaned front, snatching a can and opening it fast, before he relaxed again on the sofa, noticing a huge smirk on Saga's lips as the latter walked close to him.

“Romance that you hate... And if you dare sleep I'll kick your ass...”

Of course. Tora sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. There was no way Saga would act cute for no reason! That was his true revenge! He huffed, stealing a sip from his can and watching as the brunet chose his tool of torture.

“Just be merciful and choose one with an actual plot, okay?”

Saga just grinned, and that could only mean bad plot and even worse actors dazing his mind for more than two hours, but in the end Saga seemed happy, even though in his own sadistic way. And that evening the dark-haired man would tolerate any kind of B and ridiculously corny movie in order to keep that pretty smile plastered on his best friend's lips...

 

 

_**t.b.c.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my lovely xme_chanx for the beta-reading :3

“Hmm...” Two brows furrowed as an index finger was carefully checking the clothes on the rails. “Too much... Too serious... Too red...” he huffed. Did he really have to attend that party on the weekend? He had successfully avoided the last one, only to be invited in a new one some weeks later! And okay, maybe Nao was right that it was a good opportunity to meet new people but... He sighed, squeezing the tight T-shirt he was grasping. He had no need to meet you people, he had many friends and he was... popular? Yes, he was! He nodded stubbornly, grabbing a few more clothes as he moved on. He used to always have help at those things, but he would rather die than ask Tora to come along! No, certainly not! That would be a total disaster!

Saga huffed, looking at his cellphone hesitantly. The truth was that Tora was not able to follow him anyway. He was sick, as he was careless enough to run around on a rainy night and having the most exciting sex ever, as he confessed later... The brunet blushed and huffed irritated, almost forgetting the purpose of his mission in the mall. He was supposed to purchase a sexy outfit and then visit his best friend, buying him something nice even... Though the only thing passing his mind was rat poison at the moment...

He sighed, stepping closer to the dressing rooms as he wandered if the colors he chose really fit. He was not that bad at styling, but he was never shopping on his own. Hmm... Maybe the bright red suit he saw earlier wouldn't be that bad in the end...

“Hey Tora, look at this!”

Two thin eyebrows were raised up in surprise, ears stretching carefully, to catch even the slightest of sounds. Was that... No... No! Saga chuckled nervously. The Tora he knew was sick at home and he would never lie about his health!

“Isn't it an amazing suit? And red is my favorite color too! Oh, Tora, wait till I try this on!”

Except... except if there was a cute guy, with dyed probably hair and disgustingly sparkling eyes, ready to spread his legs open for the tiger with the first chance! Teeth gritted and long fingers searched in panic inside his pockets, fumbling with his phone and dialing blindly a number.

“That bitch! Red is MY favorite color!”

The line beeped for a little till someone picked it up, someone with a really hoarse voice, screaching like a really old door.

“Saga?”

“You fucking liar!” the brunet was red in anger. “You even pretend to have hoarse throat successfully!

“I have hoarse throat!” There was a small pause and a gulping sound, like Tora was really struggling to talk. “And what did I lie about?”

“Oh, cut the crap!” That was it, Saga was out of his mind, because if there was something he really hated, that was being underestimated. “Was he good at bed? Gosh, you should at least stay home if you wanted to avoid me! Or just tell me the truth jerk!”

A big sigh echoed from the other end of the line.

“Saga, I don,t understand and I am on fever... Do you have anything important to say?”

“Important, huh?” the brunet moved fast towards the rails of clothes following the excited voice that was calling the stupid tiger, a voice belonging to a small, blond guy. _Gee, he is not even average_ , he thought, though the logic in his brain was claiming the opposite. That guy _was_ attractive. “Of course I have something important to say! That red suit is mine!”

A loud voice echoed and a slender hand snatched the suit before the shorter guy could touch it. A victorious look gleamed on Saga's brown orbs and he grinned madly as he turned to look at that boy's lover. That fucking tiger. Tora.

“What about now, you shitty-”

Nope. There was not any tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. The guy in front of him had no broad shoulders or anything quarter-American to on him. Yet, Saga knew well that honey-blond hair and those nice shaped lips, not to mention the wide brown eyes and their constant blinking, an old habit of a _certain_ someone under stress.

“Sh-”

A shake of the head, just a bare, desperate gesture. No. No? … Saga shifted a little uncomfortably, looking from his friend to the boy and back again. What was going on?... And then he remembered that he was still talking on the phone, to the man who should be there but wasn't. To the man who seemed honest for once, though his best friend was not sure about anything, right then. He breathed lowly, never leaving the pair off his eyes as he lifted the phone back to his ear.

“Dude, are you right on your mind?”

Saga was wondering that himself. There was something going on and his mind was already ticking away to find it.

“Talk to you later...” he hanged the phone quickly, ignoring Tora's curses about waking him up and focused back on that... theatrical play? That was a hilarious description, though it really fit the whole thing...

“So... Tora...” he looked at Shou who was nodding positively, ready to faint from stress. “You should give me a call if you would go shopping, I need help with some new clothes for a party at work!” he lifted the red suit awkwardly up, his eyes then falling on the shorter guy, all blushing and shy and... jealous? Ah... He smirked, winking back at Shou. A date! He was dead sure about it! But there was still a question, or maybe more than just one. Why was Shou scared shitless right then and not his usual, cheerful self? And why he chose Tora,s name over his own?

“Oh, forgive me my manners...” He suddenly turned to the small stranger, because breaking the ice would help all of them. “I am Saga, Tora's best friend...” he raised a hand, making sure to bold out his last words.

“Oh, Saga?” It was time for the brunet to get surprised, as the boy smiled in excitement. “I've heard so much about you, though you are cuter and kinder than this one says!”

Saga looked in terror as the boy kissed Shou on the lips and the latter seemed willing to disappear. What the hell...

“I am Pon! Nice to meet you!”

“Pon!” Eyes widened dangerously as the brunet looked at the shorter man, slowly putting every piece of the riddle back in place. His mind was traveling back in his recent memories, scratching off some details and writing them over with new ones. Shou was never ill and he was right there, dating that Pon guy in _real_ Tora's place!

“Pon!” Saga grinned, almost dropping the clothes he was holding as he gritted the man with awoken warmth. “It's so nice meeting you!” His voice sounded sweet and happy, yet there was a scary, dangerous sound lurking on it somewhere in the backstage. “I've heard so much about you from... Tora...” Voice dripping sarcasm, Shou felt the urge to move back. He was slow though, as a madman-Saga was already embracing him in a friendly-looking way, in reality almost shuttering his bones from the pressure. “I'll kill you....” he spoke under his breath, making Shou shiver. His loyalty to Tora was kicking on, even if deep inside Saga felt relieved that Shou was mixed up in all that crazy story. “And then he'll kill you twice... Have you seen him furious, Shou?”

And with that he stepped back to leave, only to be pulled back by the honey-blond's deadly grip. This had to do with survival anymore, or three angry men would beat him to a pulp.

“We just found you and you'll leave?” Shou's pleading pout was at least enough to make Saga pay attention. “You still have a suit to choose... We can help you out...”

Saga raised a brow, fighting inwardly with his thoughts. It was clear that Shou was done for but still, he was curious. Curious about what made a quiet and peaceful guy like Shou to end up surrounded in a pile of lies. He scratched his head hesitantly.

“Okay...” he finally muttered, looking away as Shou smiled in relief. “But only because that party is important!” And because he was really, really curious.

So he stayed.

 

 

“I... I hope you are satisfied with the clothes! I believe that this piece was tailored for you!” A nervous, toneless chuckle, hiding a gulp below it. How the hell did that day end up like this? It began so ideal and then... everything got messed up! Luckily Hiroto found out nothing, but that was the only bright side of the last events! Saga was angry, he himself was ready to flail away from stress and his credit card was ready to explode from the money he owned! A nice present was a good step to shut Saga initially up, and that suit he bought cost a small fortune! He sighed, looking sideways at the brunet drinking silently his tea, the atmosphere prickling by jolts of tension. They were sitting at a cafe just the two of them, across to each other.

“I hope you like the tea here... It's one of my favorite coffee shops in town and it always serves great t-”

“Shou...” a small porcelain cup clang softly on its porcelain place as it was placed down. Saga looked at him seriously, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, inhaling a big amount of smoke letting it flow like a foggy cloud out of his lips before he spoke again.

“Cut to the chase...”

And Shou did. He ordered a glass of whiskey, gulping a huge sip before he was ready to talk again, with burning throat and dazed sight. Words were mixed in a knot inside his mouth, flowing like an angry waterfall out of his lips as spoke but that didn't bother him. He told a story one with love and spontaneity, where pretending to be someone else could be right, where lies didn't sounds so fake in certain ears. He explained everything. How he felt when Hiroto entered the bar, how his heart was beating when they dated, how he was ready to melt when they got closer. The first kiss, the first touch, the evening that they got to know each other even better, when their bodies became one, united by heat and important feelings. The perfect way Hiroto's lips felt on his own, how their breaths were evening whenever they were together...

Saga was standing still, just listening. He didn't talk, didn't smoke, didn't frown or even blink. The only proof that he was not an alive-looking doll were his slow sips from his tea and his slight breathing. Nobody could know what he was thinking or how calm he really was in the inside. The surface of his figure could be deceiving and Shou was shaking in panic as he finished his tale, fingers tapping nervously on the wooden table as he waited for an answer, either good or bad.

“You lied...” Voice soft, softer than Saga would like it to sound, but his expression was still blank and strict. Though he didn't want it, he could understand those feelings of love, letting them invade his soul and scar it with complaints. Shou was a liar but he had what he wanted. Saga on the other hand was always there, offering a shoulder whenever needed only to feel like a substitute, the perfect friend. And really, it was one of those times that a noble word like friend could take such a sad meaning...

“You know how I feel about him...”Saga licked his lips, feeling awkward. “I mean...” he ran a hand on hi brown hair stressful. “I am his best friend and it's unfair to him.. He might be an asshole or a stupid jerk but... He was always like that! He never pretended, like you did..”

“Saga...” Shou raised up a hand, pulling desperate at the other man's coat as he stood up, ready to go. “I'm in love. I can say it a billion times if you need so to understand it, but you already do...” he sighed in relief as the brunet sat back down, offering him one more chance to explain himself. “You've already been burned by love's fire, much earlier than me and you have felt that kind of pain... Unbearable, isn't it?” He chuckled bitterly, guilty to scratch an old and deep wound inside his friend's heart. Saga was lucky in friends and business, he had a bright star lighting the road ahead of him, showing the path of success but there was a side that luck was turning its back at him. Love. “Tora would meet him, play with Pon's romantic rules to sleep with him and then what? Nothing! Isn't that also pretending?”

Shou's eyes got louder and his eyes gleamed in passion as he was setting on the table all of his reasons to keep acting on Tora's place for a little more.

“I am doing this because I have feelings for Hiroto, unlike Tora! I know it is stupid but I don't care anymore...” he huffed, rubbing his temple in tire. “You can go and tell him if you want, that's up to you. But keep in mind that you don't have to ruin my love-life just because yours is...” Shit, he had gone a little too far. The way Saga bit his lips just then and fixed his posture proudly... It was visible that he was hurt by those words...

“I am...” Shou licked his lips. No. Saying he is sorry could only make things worse. He sighed deeply. “What I meant is... you already know how it is and you know that this story can have a better ending... I would do the same for you, if I could...”

“I know...” There was no expression on Saga's pale face, he was blank... “I understand what you mean... totally...” He stood up, his posture showing even more distant than before. So typical of Saga, really... Tora was the only person who could draw emotions to him when on anger. He would curse and shout, but only when it was for the dark-haired man. For anybody else Saga would just build a wall around him, growing it a few levels higher every time he was hurt. And maybe that was a bold proof about the actual existence of friendship between the two men, because after all Saga was always more exposed to Tora, no matter their constant arguments or the brunet's deeper feelings. Shou stood up too, ready to follow his friend in a last attempt to make up for his mistake.

“Saga...”

“Don't.” Saga raised a hand, motioning the other to stop talking. He didn't want his pitty or sorry feelings. He was aware better than anyone about his own condition. “One month...” he spoke again, serious and calm. “You have one month to fix this. If this timeline pass and you don't say anything to both of them, then I will...”

Compassion and understanding. Shou was feeling relieved and at the same time he was sinking even deeper in the mud he himself created with  his own actions.

“Saga, thank you so mu-”

“Don't.” Saga shook his head, denying any more words. “Just don't... And keep your present... It would look better on Hiroto anyway...”

And that's how he exited the coffee-shop, leaving Shou wandering in guilt, even though he should be happy. He couldn't be though, as he had obtained something with the wrong means. He looked at his wallet to pay the bill, realizing that there were already money on the table, enough to pay for both their orders. The honey-blond stared at the bag of clothes in desolation, accepting in a silent way his friend's rejection. He sighed in desperation, resting his head between his palms.

Things hadn't turned out that good in the end, but he made a promise mutely to himself. His 'to do' list now had one extra mission, apologizing properly to Saga. And he had to make up soon enough...

 

_**t.b.c.** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my lovely xme_chanx for beta-reading :3

The phone kept ringing no matter what Tora would do and he had tried so many things. First he thought to turn the sound off but it was still vibrating, its crawling on the desk of his bedroom driving him nuts. Then he turned vibration off too, but he could still see the screen brightening rhythmically, distracting him. So he turned his cellphone off completely and silence ruled again... For twenty minutes, till his phone at home started it's own, so irritating ringing. He hissed, stopping his motions once again, loud curses escaping his lips. He was not answering and that could only mean that he was busy or dead, and right then even death sounded like a good solution! There were many nice hours in the morning, with the sun dazzling above their heads, yet that man chose to call him at two a.m., when Tora would probably be occupied on a Saturday evening! That bloody bastard! Countless of calls and each one of them belonged to Saga. Why on earth...

“Why on earth is he doing this!” Tora shouted and jumped off the bed, his naked body glistening in the moonlight. “I think it's pretty obvious I DON'T want to talk right now!” He growled, ready to pull the device of the plug when a voice stopped him, irritated yet reasonable.

“What if there's an emergency?” the voice asked, belonging to a cute stranger, similarly naked and sprawled on the bed sheets. “So many phone calls can't be for nothing!”

“Do you really want me to pick it up?

The answer was a clear no in the other man's features. It had been a really heated night at the bar where those two met and they could barely keep their hands off each other. But again, the caller was too persistent for their liking and there was only one way to make it stop. With a sigh and a big breath Tora picked up the phone, struggling to keep himself under control as he moved in his living-room

“Isn't it obvious enough that I try to **fuck** here?” he grunted under his teeth. They knew each other enough all those years for the brunet to know that after midnight Tora was usually off limits. He closed his eyes, ready to accept any insult and curse he would listen to and he was also prepared to talk back.

Yet neither curses, nor insults reached his ears. There was no even the loud voice he was used to, all enraged and ironic. Not at all... What he heard was a really soft voice, close to a whisperas he managed to discern it between hitched breaths and what sounded like sobs.

“Saga?” Tora was not angry anymore. His reckless emotions were replaced by intense worry, because his best friend was usually too proud to let anyone, even the dark-haired man, know that he was crying.

“Chiko...”

One single word that was enough to fill in any blanks. The only one that Saga was always tender with was his dog, Chiko, a friend he had known since he was a grade-schooler. They all knew that the loyal dog was too old and its master was quite ready to accept the unavoidable end, but even like that he was still taken by surprise. And it still hurt...

“When?”

“I don't know... I woke up for water and... and I found him sleeping... But he was too still Tora... Too still... I buried him in the yard...”

The dark-haired man ran a hand through his hair, feeling a pinch inside him at Saga's silent crying. He moved around, grabbing underwear and socks, looking for his trousers, thrown somewhere due to passion that was long lost.

“Give me half an hour, okay? I'll be here...”

“You don,t really have to... You have things to do, right? I just wanted to inform you...”

“Oh, shut up...” Tora chuckled, already wearing his pants. “You should have thought that before you called me!” he sighed, checking at his watch. “Thirty minutes...” And with that he hanged up and moved back to his bedroom, where the stranger was already dressed up and ready to go.

“I... ah... I talked to loud, huh?” Tora rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I am really sorry, but it was important indeed...”

“Don't try to explain...” The other man shook his head, his voice soothing and calm. “I am not excited by the outcome but... things happen...” He gave him one last chaste kiss and moved away, playing with his car keys. “Goodnight Tora...”

“Hey wait!” Tora hated leaving things unfinished, emergency or not. “Will I see you again?”

The man smirked sexily as he turned to face him.

“Maybe... If it is to happen...”

 

 *****

 

It hadn't passed even twenty minutes when a light thud echoed on Saga's door. The poor man was too exhausted emotionally to react fast, so he was just a mindless zombie as the door creaked open slowly, revealing his pale and blank figure. Tora acted drastically, pulling him in his arms protectively and letting him take out every trapped feeling of sadness and sorrow. Because despite his loud personality, the brunet was just a crybaby when it came to things personal that he couldn't handle. So, like the best friend he was, the taller man could only pat his back and squeeze him tightly in his embrace to stop Saga's sobs, slowly leading both of them to the sofa, where they finally sat.

“Hey little shit...” Tora chuckled softly as he wrapped both of them in a warm blanket and snuggled closer to the other on the low light. “You are all cute with me now...” His long fingers caressed his friend's brown locks gently, hearing only his hitching breath as an answer.

“Don't worry tiger, it's just a night...” Saga finally found his voice to reply, his whisper barely giving out sound. “One night, and tomorrow I'll be my old self again...”

“Oh really?” Tora snorted, tilting Saga's chin up and wiping off his tears softly with his thumbs. “I think I liked you better back then, when I first met you... You were always kind and sweet to me, remember?”

The fragile expression on Saga's face was quickly replaced with a lovely pout. “I am not at fault?” he whined lowly. “If you were less of an idiot, maybe I would also remain sweet and all...”

“Right, right...” Tora sighed, snuggling closer and sinking his friend's face in a loose hug. “It is always my fault, isn't it?” he whispered, his hands caressing Saga's back soothingly.

“Can't help it... You were born a jerk...”

The dark-haired man couldn't help but let out a small, bitter laugh. Because acording to his own beliefs, the only reason that friendship still existed was exactly because for once he didn't act as the jerk he usually was...

 

*****

 

“Uhm... Excuse me...”

It was six years back when they first met but Tora could remember everything, even the slightest detail. The same slender figure flailing around, the same clever brown eyes, trying to recognize the place surrounding him, the same round, well-shaped ass... Well, that was what he had first noticed, he was not a saint after all. What was different was the hair, then blond, with some darker streaks here and there and of course the character. That sweet, shy and cute boy would never remind of the present Saga, all witty and aggressive. Though... he still remained cute, at least when he was in a good mood.

“Sorry, can I ask-”

Ignorance, but there was no one to take the blame. Who could be able to hear that low, barely sounding voice after all? Only Tora could, but he had his attention drawn to that boy from the moment he saw him in the hallway, looking around lost and scared. He had that aura on him new, clean... Freshman. The dark-haired boy, a third year colleague back then, walked in full confidence towards the other with a wide, sexy grin.

“Hey...”

The boy was startled, jumping on his place and he turned dumbfounded, facing him with eyes confused and surprised.

“Uh...”

“You are looking for something, right?” Tora pointed at the corner of the hallway, where his own class was. “I saw you from there and you look lost... Can I help you?”

The blond exhaled in relief and nodded shyly, giving the other a piece of paper with lots of wrinkles on it. Probably he was clenching on it all this time out of stress. “I have class in ten minutes but I can't find the place! I... I am so bad at directions!”

“You indeed are!” Tora laughed, giving him the note back. “It's on the other way around!”

“What?” The boy was panicked once again. Tora hated to admit it but Saga's worrying face back then was kind of amusing, he just couldn't take his eyes off his face. “Shit, I've got to run! Thank you so mu-”

“Wait!” It was so obvious that just words wouldn't be enough that Tora made sure to be fast as he pulled at the boy's hand to make him stop, smirking as a hue of pink dominated that cute face. Such a nice color and it fit him perfectly! “The odds are that you are going to lose the way again and you'll never be able to make it on that class... I'll take you there...” He flashed a charming grin, one of those he knew they had a special effect on the people around him. And it came to be true once again, as those brown eyes widened in surprise and an astonishing smile was flushed on the boy's lips. He was shy, so shy that he was driving the wild tiger in a dilemma. Should he just assist that guy and make him happy, or should he seduce him and tear apart that delicious-looking innocence?

“You really don't have to do that sempai, I can-”

“I want to do it so stop feeling nervous, okay?” he smiled, bowing kindly. “And the name is Tora...”

“N-Nice to meet you Tora-san and thank you!” he smiled further, following the taller man with small and quick steps. “I am Saga...”

“Hmm... Cute. Matches the person...”Another blush made Saga's face even brighter and his colleague could feel overflowed with self-confidence. “So...” he decided to let the poor boy take a breath, though he had really started to like that awkwardness of his. “What kind of studies brought you here, Saga?”

“Oh...” the boy fixed the bag on his shoulder, “Advertizing and management...” he muttered under his breath. “You?”

“Economics?” he chuckled, looking sideways at the other and wondering how a sensitive looking person like Saga was going to make it through a department like that. “I always had talent with numbers!” Indeed. Phone numbers, counting his lovers and and grading them and of course remembering sizes were some of those talents with numbers that Saga found out about only later. For that certain moment he looked amazed back at the taller boy, making Tora's dilemma quite easier.

“Here we are! Make sure to remember the way back because not everyone is kind like me!” He grinned, his eyes widening as an idea came in his mind. “Hey, what would you say if I showed you around later? We could have lunch together!” There was hesitation in those chocolate eyes though and Tora didn't usually take in that emotion.

“Come on Saga! I'll come and pick you up later! Eh?”

 

 

Tora gave Saga a tour around the campus and they had lunch. The next day they met and ate again, and the following the went to the cinema for an awesome adventure movie. Everything was going smoothly, the two of them becoming closer day by day, something that was going along with the dark-haired man's final goal. To get in the other's pants. After almost two weeks of spending time together he knew that it was a matter of time anymore, that he could have him whenever he desired so. And that was was what he had in mind a Friday night, when he invited the brunet over for dinner and some drinks, keeping the rest of his thoughts a surprise. And it was such an amazing view really, Saga beaming sweetly as Tora opened the door, so handsome and shy, making his host struggling to play along some more before he could strip that shyness off.

“Make yourself comfortable... Beer?”

Saga nodded and plopped on a soft couch, dropping his bag on the floor as he came right after courses. “I would never expect university to be harder... I had the hope that everything would be easy after high school!”

“We all did...” Tora could only laugh at his behavior, reminding of himself two years ago. “You'll get used to it soon enough...” He sat next to the brunet, offering a beer along with some snacks and making sure that the distance between them wouldn't be that much. “How was your day?” He clanged their beers together and drank a generous sip, reaching for the remote control, turning on the TV.

“Good!” Saga grinned and took also a sip, trying to hide with not much success that he was not used to drinking. He gulped hard, making the other chuckle secretly as he remembered how beer tasted in the first times. Bitter, burning your throat. “But I can't wait to relax a little... I still feel out of my field, you know?” He chuckled and licked his lips, ignorant of Tora's growing smirk as he did so. “What are we watching?” He raised his head curious, trying to take a peek of the DVD his friend was holding.

“Today is splatter!” Tora grinned in a teasing way, which soon became an evil way, as he saw Saga's face transforming in worry. “Don't tell me you are afraid!”

“No!” Saga huffed, drinking some more and barely hiding a cough. “I mean not exactly... They tend to be really disgusting... I think I am glad I am not hungry...”

“That's good to know, because this one is extra disgusting!” he smirked, lowering the lights and pressing the play button. “You can always hide behind me...”

It was a shame that light were almost off, because Tora lost the unique view of fever spreading all over Saga's face, all burning and red. The boy didn't talk as the movie went on, he just kept on biting his lips or fingers every time a gore action scene was occurring, making some “ew” sounds every now and then. He was that stuck with the movie that he didn't notice Tora being closer to him, their body warmth uniting, creating a supporting atmosphere for him without knowing it. And while Saga was agonizing over the protagonist's survival, the dark-haired man had another problem torturing his mind. What to do next, or better, how to bring up a chance to do next what he was planning to. Okay, they were close enough, Saga seemed quite on edge with the movie and he could just stretch randomly, resting his long hand around the small of the other boy's back. But he couldn't. Something was blocking him and it was not the dim light, the beer or anything else. It was himself. He had done it so many times before, seducing and having crazy one night stands and then moving on, but this time felt different. He couldn't stop thinking that Saga was an amazing guy, with lots of interests and great sense of humor, and that it would be a great stupidity of him to do something that would bring up permanent loss of contact with him. They could remain friends after... He had some fuck buddies in the past... Nah... He shook his head, that was even worse as an idea! He looked sideways at saga, the way he was cutely biting on his thumb. And suddenly his brain got out of his trail of thoughts.

“Crap!” the brunet screamed, falling in Tora's chest with eyes closed shut, hands clenching on his shirt. “Not eyes! Why did he have to poke his eyes off? Ew ew ew ew!!!! Please tell me when it,s done!”He sighed and made Tora's body stiffen, the hair at the back of his neck raising and his stomach clenching as he closed the slender figure in his arms, in a loose and relaxing embrace.

“Not yet...” He whispered softly, caressing his back and feeling Saga's breath evening under his touch. That was his perfect chance! There Saga was in his arms, he could low his head just slightly and... “It's over...” He whispered in his hair, unable to command his lips to stop the kiss they placed there, earning a gasp and a surprised jerking of the other boy's head.

“Thanks...” Saga whispered back and didn't dare to move away, his brown eyes looking straight at Tora's ones. Green light. The dark-haired man smiled and leaned slowly down, reducing the distance of their lips by mere breaths-

And he paused, eyes widening. He couldn't do it. He liked that guy way too much to use him for a single night. He looked at Saga terrified, as the boy was waiting with closed eyes then for the kiss, lips curling the tiniest bit in a secret smile. He gulped and resumed his movements, placing a soft kiss on the brunet's skin, though it was a little higher than the other would expect it. On his forehead, tender and in hesitation, pulling away and looking strictly on the TV screen.

“I hope that the movie is over with poking eyes...” He mumbled lowly, trying to hide his awkward feeling and at the same time ignore Saga's ones. He couldn't stop but feeling that it was the right thing to do. For once in his life he met a man who made him stop being selfish and think, care about other people. Yes. That person was special and he could feel it all over inside him... A precious friend maybe? He hoped so, or all this restriction of himself would be in vain...

And as the years passed and Saga showed a bitchy side of his character, Tora wondered if it would be better if had just fucked him that night, in the end...

 

_**t.b.c.** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to lovely xme_chanx for beta-reading :3

Shou sighed softly as he strode around the offices, holding tightly a bag in his arms. It was Friday, last day of the week and also his day off, lucky him, unlike the people running up and down in stress inside that company. Whispers and mumblings, pieces of paper ruffling and a bold, lively talk that was occurring in an office ahead of him.

“So, I believe we can achieve more if-”

Shou knew this voice well. Bossy and confident, like a leading figure in a company of that range should be. It was still little surprising though, how a shy person could change in mere years. When he had met him for the first time he was blushing all the time and weary with everyone Tora knew. Saga , that is... 

“I am not going to accept anything lower from my team! Our client asked for-” 

They hadn't talked since that afternoon that the brunet found out his secret. It was a cruel conversation anyway and Shou had pushed it a lot. The reason he arrived in the company was already tough and that bold, demanding voice was only making things more difficult. He moved to the door, close enough to be noticed, yet far enough to not distract the meeting. 

“As you see in the chart...”

Saga paused. He had seen him, acknowledging his presence with a tiny nod before his words filled the room with numbers and suggestions once again. Twenty minuted passed and the honey-blond was still on the outside, though it seemed like he didn't mind all that waiting. Confronting a hurt friend was a hard task, and especially this one. His breath was cut short as a horde of people exited the office, leaving Saga alone on his desk, busy with signing papers. 

“Don't just stay out there... except if you like the view...” 

Shou gulped and walked in, letting the bag drop on the floor as he sat on a chair across to him. 

“Hey...”

“Don't you have work today? You don't usually pass by at these hours...” 

“I came to talk.” 

“Unfortunately I am really busy right now... I can call you later or we can meet another time.” 

“Saga.” 

The ink stopped running on the paper, forming words and elegant lines. It was the first time that day that the brunet decided to look back at him, staring intently at Shou's wide orbs and then at the bag next to his feet. 

“I told you I don't need that...”

“I don't care!” Surprise was painted all over Saga's features as he heard that voice raising up. Shou's knuckles were white from clenching on his knees. “I know I was harsh with you that last time, okay? But I didn't do it to hurt you!” He huffed, rubbing his head in frustration. “I know that-” 

“It's tiring...” Saga huffed, dropping the pen his was holding, as if it was burning his fingertips. 

“No! But you...” Shou licked his lips, not knowing really how to act. “You never talk about it... Not even Nao, though he makes sure to rub it in your face every time...”

“Every fucking time!” Delicate fingers moved to massage the brunet's temples and his eyes closed slowly. Apparently he was trying to follow one of the barman's suggestions, the no cursing one. And guess what, it was not going that well... “And talk about what? How much of a loser I am?” He sighed. “You all know this already, even me, even Tora!”

Tora... The name had a different sound on Saga's lips. Full, bold, like the most meaningful word. 

“Maybe...” Shou started hesitantly, considering carefully his next words. “Maybe it's time to move on? I know that talk is easier than actual acts but...” He sighed, alarmed by Saga's expression. “He never found out, right?” 

“And he never will...” Brown locks darkened Saga's face as the man focused his sight back to the papers on his desk. Contracts, new campaign ideas, possible new co-workers. He knew he had a life, yet he was ignoring it. Everything was a shade of black, white and gray to him, since that man appeared and stole all the colors. A tiger that surely knew how to rip hearts out. 

A decision would be a good start, Shou was right. But there was a lot of hesitation inside him, fear even, and that could be understandable. Every new path in life hides wonders and traps and there is always a risk and a bet at every step someone would make. 

“I know how things are, and how things can change...” Saga finally spoke again. “But thoughts and actions are divided by a long gap...” he hummed, looking at the clothes bag with less hostility than before. “Look, I know what you meant and what not that afternoon, and I never break promises. So, your secret is safe with me...” He licked his lips nervously, but his expression was softer. “I am not angry with you so you can relax, okay? We are fine.” He tried to smile. “But I still don't need this... You can take it back to buy something for you or your boyfriend... I am not such a dick to take full advantage of the situation...” 

“We were looking for hours Saga!” Shou spoke a little louder, though no trails of anger were visible. “Do you have a sense of time? I could be with Hiroto instead of spending my time with you for nothing!” He looked at his friend's figure, who was totally avoiding eye contact. The honey-blond sucked in a big breath. If damn Saga was less stubborn, everything would be way easier, even his uncharacteristic relationship with Tora. 

“What if...” the man pushed the bag slowly towards Saga's desk, trying a different method to approach him. “What if I gave you a nice and early birthday present then? For... the next three years?” he laughed, feeling relieved as the brunet seemed to loosen up. “Wear this and go impress everyone, okay?” he chuckled. “And promise that you will try to move on, for your own good...” There was a gleam of care in Shou's brown eyes and he knew that the other had noticed it. The proof was in the way Saga bit his lips and shrugged, showing bits of confusion and the will to surrender. 

“Okay...” he said finally, earning a light grin by the honey-blond. “I'll accept it and wear it tomorrow, happy now?” But of course he was. “Now do me a favor and get going!” Saga chuckled for the first time that day. “I need to sort out work before I think about parties!” 

Shou could only smile as he stood up obediently. Everything was okay between the two and he had even helped a little Saga to think about moving on, that was enough of achievement. He wore his coat and got ready to go. 

“And if anything good happens, let me know!” 

“Don't be stupid, nothing will happen!” 

“Only if you say so...” 

A loud laugh echoed as Shou left, buzzing irritatingly in Saga's ears. As if Nao was not enough, he now has another friend to play the wise man, though pretending to be somebody else was not wise at all... The brunet huffed, sinking his sight in thick paperwork. He was not going to care about his looks for a stupid party! Or... was he? 

With a swift move he stood up, taking the contents of the bag out hesitantly. A suit dark red, a little flashy -like Shou's general taste- but oh so classy and neat, sexy even... He shot a glance at the closed door and and pulled the fabric close to his body, examining it again. It was made for him, he would look really, really handsome in that one... 

“And here I am, thinking like a schoolboy...” he laughed softly and pulled the cloth back in the bag. But hat didn't stop him from imagining and thinking. He had already decided that he was going to that party in the red suit, trying to have fun and... He shook his head. 

“Whatever fate decides...” he sighed and sat back down, wearing his strict expression again for the rest of his working hours. 

 

*****

Why-why-why-why-why!

Saga frowned, gulping down sloppily a drink he was supposed to enjoy. There were many stupid things he could do in just a night: Drinking like mad, act silly, flirting with his boss, anything that could bring his status lower than the ground in front of all those co-workers and clients. But right then, as he was sulking in a tiny, dark corner,all of those seemed fine, acceptable, better than what he decided to do in the end. Inviting Tora to the party. Of course he could find reasons behind that action of his, some of them logical and some squinted at the very back of his mind. He needed some company to keep close and maybe gossip a little with? Maybe yes... Then, he wanted a certain someone to see him in that sexy outfit, even though he wouldn't be noticed once again. There was that stupid need to show to that person that he could be desirable, just to satisfy his insecurities, to draw those hazel eyes on him, even if for a second. 

“Why are you shoved in here?” The voice close to his ear made Saga jump, almost choking on his drink as he turned his head right, face tomato-red. 

“Because I am... fine here?” 

A shake of the head. “You look scared to death! Come on Saga...” A friendly pat on the back. “All those nice things -food, drinks, music- are here because your company tried hard. So enjoy it and take part in the celebration, will you?” A sly smirk followed, along with words that made the poor brunet's legs wobbly like jelly. 

“You are gorgeous tonight...” 

Saga gasped, freezing in place as a strong hand moved from his back to his waist in a slowly, torturously slow rhythm. 

“Tora...” 

Was it true, or just another fantasy? But gain, the body warmth as they got closer was real, the tickling on his nose from stray strands of dark hair was real, as also was the hot breath on his cheek as Tora was leaning closer. Saga was freaking out as the other remained close, well-shaped lips almost brushing his ear on a bare whisper. The brunet close his eyes, waiting to hear the words e was craving for, all along. 

“You know I...” 

“Yes...” Saga cut him and licked his lips slowly. His heart was almost jumping out of his chest with every beat an he was going crazy. 

“I wonder how you can play good with so many hot guys around...” 

Saga blinked, his body moving roughly from another friendly pat before the taller man was out of sight again, meeting and talking to people he was not supposed to, because he was not supposed to BE there at first place.! There was no breath in the brunet's lungs as he tried to sigh, in a failed attempt to let some burden off his shoulders. Damn, he was supposed to enjoy the evening, not being depressed over it! 

But again, it was **his** idea for Tora to tag along, even though he knew the results beforehand. It was not his first time surrendering in that mistake but somehow Saga was overlooking it. And deep inside he knew he was going to ignore it again, when the next chance would come up. 

With a small mental push he moved away, daring to walk between groups of crowd, smiling and waving, to show that he was human himself and not an android of unknown origins. Not that he didn't try to follow Shou's advice, now that would be a lie! He was willing to be social, to smile friendly and approach someone, to finally remember how flirt was! What he managed to do though, well, that's a different issue. Because for flirt to exist there must exist a person of interest first, and Saga could find no one to set his eyes on for more than mere seconds. Maybe most of them were not his type, maybe there was someone pulling a large shadow above the rest of them... He licked his lips and approached his dark-haired friend, who finally was alone and drinking. Saga couldn't be sure if it was the drink or his own stupidity, but a silly idea popped in to his over-working mind. 

They were at a party, right? A cool place, with interesting people and nice drinks. He was charming, cute and he could be social and friendly enough, as long as he wanted it... Surely he could move on and flirt with some other guy, but maybe, maybe he could also try and flirt with Tora, showing him another side of his character, the one the taller man kept ignoring for years. What were his possibilities? More than low... But still, that didn't slow his steps down as he approached Tora, his lips to display a smile or his trembling fingers to tap on his back gently. 

“Drinking alone? How unusual...” 

His smile though was soon wiped away by a gesture from Tora's hand, motioning him to stop whatever talk he was about to start. 

“Not now Sagacchi... See that gorgeous man over there? He'll be sleeping on my bed tonight...” 

Brown eyes moved unwillingly towards that well built, blond man, not in the least caring that their eyes met for a tiny moment of time. The stranger was obviously aiming to their side and that could explain the ridiculously sexy smile on his friend's lips. 

“Average...” Saga muttered lowly, earning a disapproving snort from Tora. 

“You always make me wonder about your taste in guys, Sagacchi...” 

“Well...” Saga shrugged, raising his glass up and drinking, ready to move back and quit. “You never really cared to know, or you actually would, tiger...” 

“What do you-” Surprise was mirrored all over hazel eyes and curiosity was waking up loudly in his mind. But of course that lasted for only a little, for as much time as a turning of the head needs, for eyes to lock and stares to meet. And Tora was looking behind the brunet's shoulder. 

“I'll remember those words to ask you later, okay? Now shoo! He is finally making his move...” 

With pursed lips Saga watched as his friend took his proudest posture, wearing a grin of hidden promises as the stranger was reducing the unwanted distance between them. He knew that he should go, sulk in a small and quiet corner and get drunk, cursing Tora's night in every detail like he always did. This was but one more loss at a bet with himself, one that he should seriously stop playing. His whole body was craving for escape but that stupid brain of his wouldn't give the right order. This was pure masochism, as he was in a way used in getting hurt and couldn't do without it. He focused on his drink, ignoring Tora's small pushes and words as he remained there, numb and waiting for a meaningless conversation to start.

“Hey...” 

Saga didn't intend to look up but he did none the less, only because something unusual occurred. He blinked as a glass of champagne clanged on his own red wine and all he could see was a charming smile and dark eyes focusing boldly at him! And well, that stranger was above average from up close!

That was a really interesting turn of events. Thoughts he would never dare to make before were dancing in a wild rhythm in his head, awaking an excitement he thought long lost. He was the same desirable as Tora, he was not invisible in the end! And maybe... His eyes flickered in the low light and he faced the stranger with a smile. 

“Hey yourself...” 

Maybe he could finally move on... 

His tone was friendly, inviting, relaxed. There was no trail of his usual, stiff and strict voice. He didn't know what exactly he was doing, yet that didn't stop him from talking, laughing, sharing a flatter or two with the handsome man, along with his phone number at the end of the night. For once his mind was filled with colours and dizzy thoughts and he was enjoying it! 

But he was too dizzy to notice a tall shadow rising from next to him, moving away silently and getting lost in the depths of the evening. And most of all, Saga was too busy to notice that great irritation on thin lips and hazel eyes, glowing since the moment he took his attention away from him... 

_t.b.c._


End file.
